Black rose
by Kiety Star
Summary: Kiety lives at Cross academy since her Dad made the school and she will have a tough time tring to figure out, just who she wants to be with...
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! My name is Kiety! ^_^ This is my first fanfic EVER, online that is…hehheh! ^/^

Kaname: Can we get on with the disclaimer?

Kiety: I guess…Hey Cloudy; you want to do the disclaimer?

Cloud: Sure…Kiety does not own any anime/manga mentioned in this story. She also does not own Kaname or I…So don't sue her or Zack might die again…

Zach:*looks up from his book* What? I heard my name!

Kiety: Nothing, Zax! ^_^ Now on with the story!

+Chapter one+*Kirina's POV*

I think all of this thinking is going to make my head explode! Oh! H-hello there! You scared me there. My name is Kirina; I guess I should tell you a little about myself. I have jet black hair that I plan on dying a very bright red soon, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. I live here at the Cross academy with my father and the boy we took in a long time ago, Zero. My father is a very nice person and only wishes for vampires and humans to be able to live in harmony. So the school during the day is for humans but at night is for vampires. I have a few vampire friends actually. My best friend is Thera, a very nimble vampire that keeps me safe when she thinks I am in danger. She doesn't really approve of Zero, who by the way is a vampire hunter for the Hunter's society. But anyways, I'm in the library looking for a really good book to read while everyone is gone on Christmas break. I read so much Zero says my head will explode. I told him that I hoped not 'cause then I wouldn't be able to read books anymore. He had gotten mad and walked off casually.

"Did you hear me or are you still engorging me?" Zero asked beside me, leaning against the book shelves. I looked at him with a glare on my face, "Figure it out." He stood up and grabbed my arm to get my attention. It hurt so I looked at him, "What?" I sneered. He sighed and let go seeing that I wasn't in the mood to be nice today. "Listen, I'm sorry. You're not a slithering creature full of venom that wants to kill me okay? I like you better as your usual self." He said, trying to smile but just ended up grimacing more. He really was trying and I had to give him credit for that much at least. I smiled and said, "Okay, that's much better." He sighed and scratched his head, "I really don't understand how you can be so mad one minute and fine the next." I just smiled and walked to the librarian's office, having found the perfect book. The old woman was at her desk when I entered, Zero waiting outside the door. "Excuse me; I'd like to check this book out please." I whispered to her. She raised her head from her own book and motioned for the book in my hands, "This is the forth one this month. Sure you don't want to get more for over the break before I put your name down?" She asked as she stamped the paper in the back of the book. "I'm positive." I told her as she handed me the book. "Well, then I hope you enjoy it." She smiled before returning to her book. I walked out of the office and noticed that Zero wasn't leaning on the wall but standing straight up, fists balled, ready for a fight. I looked across the room to see Kaname enter with Thera. I was just about to walk over to them when Zero grabbed my hand and whispered, "Don't! We have to get to class so let's just go! They aren't even supposed to be out yet!" I glared at Zero and snatched my hand out of his, "I'll do what I want!" God, he keeps annoying me! I walked over to them but they saw me before I could even say their names. Thera met me half way to hug me. Her medium brown hair smelled of roses as it draped over my face. Thera let go, a tear forming in her eye, "I'm gonna miss you so much! I don't want to leave!" I smiled at her and said, "It'll be fine. You should go home and see your family." Her face turned serious as she realized Zero was waiting for me, "Only if you stay away from that bastard, Zero!" She said it louder than needed so he could hear her as well. I giggled (not something I do often), "That's kind of hard when you live in the same place." Kaname cracked a smile but I think it was because I giggled. I looked at him, "What are you laughing at?" He just smiled at me and said, "Nothing, Love." He always calls me, Love. (Even if I don't want him to.) Thera hugged me again, "You should get to class now. The bell's about to ring." I nodded and walked back to Zero, who was holding the door out for me so we could hurry.

Half way to class I started to feel like I was being watched and turned my head to see Zero staring at me. I sighed, "What this time?" He was angry but kept his voice some what calm, "I told you not to go over to them." I turned my head back and put my chin in the air, "Well I'm sorry that I don't hate vampires like you do!" God! He makes me so mad! We reached doors just as the bell rang. I opened the door and hurried to take me seat next to Naomii, another one of my friends. Zero sat behind my In his usual seat and kept staring at me.

After class I stood from my seat but fell right back into it as my side started to throb in pain. I took deep breaths until it stopped. Naomii had gotten up to hug me until I was better. Zero helped me up while asking, "Did you take your medicine today?" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "Please don't tell Richard (my dad)." He nodded with angry eyes. I walked for about half the way to the part of the school that was our house before it happened and Zero had to carry me, which I did not like one bit. When we were inside Richard walked over to us and told Zero to put me on the couch. As soon as he set me down I gave him an evil look for carrying me. He just shrugged and sat down on the couch across from mine. Richard came back in with my medicine and handed me a glass of water so could take the pills easier.

Kiety: Well, that's it for now! ^_^ I hope you liked it!

Kaname: I'm barely in it! T_T

Cloud: Well, I'm not in it at all!

Kiety: R&R please!

Zack: R&R means read and review just in case you didn't know! ^-^

Kiety: And don't worry, I'll be adding more soon! Bye! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Kiety: Hello again! ^_^ It's been a few days but I'm back!

Zero: Unfortunately… -_-

Kaname: That's not very nice to say to such a beautiful woman.

Kiety: ….Anyways….I think someone should do the disclaimer!

Richard: I'll go find someone to do it! *runs off*

Kaname: I think Zero should do it. -_-

Zero: Fine…Kiety does not own any anime/manga mentioned in her story, just like she does not own Kaname or I but I think she owns Richard…Sue her and I'll hunt you and your family done until I kill every last person in your family.

Kiety: Thank you Zero! Now, on with the story! ^o^ By the way, I changed Kirina's name to Kiety. It's easier for me.

I took the pills although they tasted like crap. I nearly choked one the first one. I ended up falling asleep after only a few minutes after.

Waking up with a massive headache doesn't make your day any brighter, unless your headache is more of a migraine. It was dark and I figured I had slept for about four hours. I stood up from my bed and walked out into the living room where it sounded as if Richard and Kaname were talking. I entered the room and Kaname looked up at me, his dark eyes piercing through me. He smiled, "I heard you collapsed and came to check on you." I walked up behind Richard before saying, "I am fine. Thank you for your concern Kaname." His smile faded, "What's wrong? You seem more distant from me than usual." He stood and motioned for me to follow him as he started to walk to the door. "You never greet me like you did when you were little and I came to visit you. In fact, you don't even smile anymore unless it's the show you put on for those human friends of yours or Thera."

His frown didn't affect me like it used to. I used to be very disturbed when he frowned but right now it had no affect. I loved this person didn't I? At that moment, I didn't know anymore. But if I didn't love Kaname anymore, who did I love in his place? He hugged me close when I didn't say anything. "I hope you know that I understand that I waited much to long to say this but I do love you, Kiety." I was surprised but I didn't show any emotion on my face. He let go and kissed my forehead. "But I will not let you be taken from me." Then he walked out, shutting the door behind him. My eyes went wide as what he said sunk in threw my shell. He loved me but I no longer loved him. I was frozen where I stood so when the door opened and Zero stood there with an eyebrow rose, I jumped a little bit. He asked in an uncaring voice, "What's wrong?" I then realized something as my face turned pink. I now knew who it was I loved in Kaname's place. I smiled a very faint smile as I shook my head, "Nothing, Zero." I then walked with him back into the living room where Richard sat, a smile on his face. "Well, how do you feel knowing that Kaname loves you?" He asked me. I shook my head, "Confused and guilty." Zero seemed to react to the guilty part, as did Richard. "Why guilty?" Richard asked, smile turned into a confused look. "Guilty because I feel bad that the feeling is not mutual." Richard laughed a bit and Zero's eyes widened as Richard said, "I tried to tell him but he just won't listen when it comes to his dearest, Kiety." I sighed and walked back to my room, felling Zero's eyes watching me all the way. I sat on my bed, thinking about what I had just found out about myself. I had slowly been falling for my emotionless friend, Zero. I loved a vampire hunter although…I myself was a vampire, able to hide my vampire ora so I could be in the day class to protect the humans from vampires from the night class that might harm them. What kind of vampire was I if I loved my enemy? That night I cried myself to sleep, knowing Zero could probably hear me but unable to stop.

+The Next Morning+

I woke with a start, panting from the nightmare that I always have when I'm upset when I go to bed. I would always be running from a huge creature and when it would catch me, I would realize that the creature was quite beautiful. Then I would realize that the creature was me. I hated that dream but for the first time the creature talked to me. It asked me to let her free, let her be alive once again. All I had to do was let her eat me. But that's when I woke up. It's Saturday so I really didn't have to get up yet but I needed to get my mind off of the nightmare. I knew no one would be awake at this early in the morning so I got dresses and walked out of my room to find Zero reading on the couch. I walked over to him, "That's not like you. Since when do you read Shakespeare?" I asked kind of confused by his book choice. "Matter of fact, when do you read at all?" He looked up from his book and frowned, "Do you have a problem with me reading?" I raised my eyebrows, "Do want me to have a problem with you reading?" He softly laughed, the very faint smile not reaching his eyes, "Only if you want to have a problem with it." I smiled, "This is going nowhere." He patted the space next to him but I shook my head, "I was about to go into town if you want to come you can." He smiled a little more and my heart skipped a beat. The weird thing is that he seemed to know that it did somehow. He stood up, closing the book and setting it down on the coffee table. I was blushing at the fact that ran through my mind. The fact was that I was the only person to ever get close enough to Zero to see him smile. It made me kind of happy.

+In Town+

Walking four miles to get to the nearest town was crazy but it felt good to get out of the school for a change. I had bought a few new outfits so I could have a little more variety. Now I was being led to a soba stand to eat. Zero hadn't smiled or said much since this morning. It wasn't anything new but it was bothering me for some reason.

After eating we headed back to the school. We walked down the path for a little bit until I stopped. I could smell that there was another creature very close and getting closer very quickly. I dropped my new clothes and guarded my face as it slammed into me, full speed, pinning me to the ground. It smiled evilly, "I have finally found you, Kiety the ghostly vampire. It's taken me a very long time to find you since you can hide that vampire ora of yours. But now that I've found you, I shall have your head, as orders from the organization." My eyes widened in surprise, "A Claymore all the way out here just for me?" My eyes went narrow as they turned into golden cat eyes. "I am honored to take tour life from you." I through her off of me and stood up, Zero staring at me in confused pain. But I had no time to explain, I had to take care of my little problem first. She charged at me with her full speed and I dodged, letting her run into the tree behind me. She was getting very good at controlling her awakened legs. I turned to see her face, already half way changed into a beast's face. "It's been a long time Claire. I see you have a few new tricks up that sleeve of yours." She snarled at me and pretended to shake, "Oh, what a scary monster you've become." She charged again but this time I stopped her with my knee in her stomach and said, "If you keep this up you'll awaken and they'll send someone for your head like they sent you for mine. All because I awakened and liked the way it felt to be alive for the first time in my life." Then I through her again, "If you wish to survive, I'm telling you to run while you can." She snarled and drew her sword as she charged. "Tareisa would be ashamed if she knew that she gave her life so you could just turn around and become what she hated in the very end." At those words she froze and I went in for the kill but was stopped by yet another Claymore. This one was one of my old friends, Miria. I looked at her as I sensed Thera getting closer. Miria and Thera used to be in love before Thera awakened and sent her black card to Miria, who in the end, could not kill her love. If Thera saw Miria she would loose all control and turn into a savage beast and kill us all. Miria helped Claire up and turned to me, "I will be back. Weather I hug you or kill you is up to you." Then they were gone. But I wasn't out of danger yet. Zero now knows that I am a vampire and I didn't want to turn around to see his face. I let a tear escape before sighing and turning around to find him, with a very hurt and angry face, glaring at me. His hand with the bloody rose gun in it was shaking. I closed my eyes and wanted him to kill me with that gun I didn't deserve to live as the beast I was. I opened my eyes and they were back to their silver color. I asked Zero in a weak and very innocent, pleading voice, "Will you please kill me? I hate what I've become. I just want to die a human death but I now understand that that is impossible for someone like myself. Just p-please…k-kill…me…before it's…to late."

I hadn't meant to let my tears show in front of him but they willed their way out. I dropped to my knees, hoping he would make it quick before I fully awakened. My eyes were golden and my body was beginning to shake violently. He whispered, "I can't hurt you…" I yelled at him, more tears falling, "If you kill me now it will stop me from becoming a creature of extreme evil in which I hate very much and would hate to become even more! If you kill me you'll be doing me a favor!" Blood from my body changing form ran down my face as I continued to shake. Horns sprouted from my head but it didn't stop him from trying to get closer without me killing him. I shrieked as wings torn their way threw my skin. He was very close now, closer than he's ever gotten to me. He reached out and pulled me into an embrace so warm I could hardly believe it was the same cold Zero. He whispered into my ear, "You are not a monster if you truly hate being one. There is no way in hell you of all people could be a monster. Those years when you went missing changed you to where you were not the smiling, loving person you were before. I want that person back. But if I can't have that person back I'll be glad to take the person with no emotion instead. Just as long as it's you." Those words that came from his mouth calmed me down. My body was normal and I stopped shaking. I through my arms around him and hugged him as he hugged me back.

I am truly in love with this man and I'm not going to let him go unless he asks me to.

Kiety: Well, I have to hit the old dusty trail, but I'll be back soon! ^_^

Kaname: Kiety don't love me anymore. T_T

Zero: Good!

Richard: Look, look! I brought a Kyo to do the disclaimer! ^o^

Kiety: It's already done!

Zero: So isn't the story.

Kaname: You missed everything…

Richard: NOOOOO!

Kiety: remember, R&R please. See you next time!


	3. I'm sorry!

Kiety: I feel like such a bad person for not updating but I just don't have any ideas for this story!

I am willing to take any suggestions if they are offered! You give me a suggestion and I'll most likely put it in the story…unless it's super ridiculous! Again, I'm really sorry…L


End file.
